


the message

by Rangerfan58



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: technically set in the early tv series of Empty House with Jeremy Brett





	the message

Well Lestrade was at his office just thinking about the most recent murder and how Holmes would love a case like it when a knock on his office door sounded

"yes come in"

the constable comes in

"message for you Inspector"

"who's it from?"

"unknown sir the person who delivered it said the person didn't tell him anything except that it was to go to you"

"very well might as well read it since I'm getting no where's on this case"

and so the constable leaves and Lestrade opens the message not knowing what was about to happen

_Dear Lestrade, how are you? I hope you're doing well there's something you need to know and you need to know now tonight at an empty house across Baker Street there's going to be a crime you need to be in position with some of your men for that crime the signal for you to come in is the sound of a whistle remember tonight or a criminal might get away signed, Sherlock Holmes_

Lestrade finishes reading it and is shocked silent and then talks to himself

"this can't be he's  _dead_ , has been for three years"

but he rereads the message just to be sure and then for some strange reason decides to follow what the message said

"I just hope I'm not making a mistake"

he goes out of his office to get some of his men

"Gregson, Bradstreet, and constable Alfreds you're with me"

"what for sir?" asked the constable

"don't ask questions constable they'll only get you into trouble" said Gregson having dealt with it himself a few times

"Gregson is correct constable it would do you no good to ask me questions however I will tell you this, it's for a case that I'm working on"

"very well sir when should we leave and where are we meeting?"

"we leave as soon as it's dark out and we'll be on Baker Street across the abandoned house of…of Mr. Holmes' room"

"ah that place I wonder why there but it's not for me to question now is it but still it'll be hard considering who used to live across the street from that old place"

"yes it will be"

and so late that night they leave the station and head towards their post and after who knows how many hours of waiting they finally hear the whistle that let them know to come in and then of course the reason why they were there was revealed


End file.
